Kara Hart
Lieutenant Kara Hart is the Chief Flight Controller aboard the USS Maverick-A. Biography Kara Hart grew up hearing about the adventures of Captain Picard and wanted to become a Security Officer just like her parents. She moved to San Francisco to live with her Aunt Shelby Hart as a child when her parents were commissioned to the USS Maverick in 2355. In 2357, when her parents both died in the line of duty during the Galen Border Conflicts, her Aunt Shelby became her legal guardian. Beyond her sunny disposition lies a child in mourning who never recovered from hearing that her parents would never come back from the conflict against the Talarians on Galen IV. She grew up with her Aunt having put her in all sorts of extracurricular activities, including music classes. In school, she took a liking to the saxophone and continued with it, dropping all other activities. When she was old enough to attend Starfleet Academy, she had trouble deciding whether to become a pilot or a security officer to honour her parents' memory. She opted to be a pilot because she showed a natural aptitude early on and she let go of her desire to be just like her parents. In 2371, she was really excited to get her commission on the Sally Ride and jumped at the chance to be a part of the journey. On The USS Sally Ride Fresh out of Starfleet Academy, Kara received several options for her first commission due to being a gifted helmsman, but she chose the USS Sally Ride, an Intrepid Class, one of the first of its kind. She served under Captain Rafael Martinez and Commander Junil Rue, who saw much potential in the young upstart and took her under their wing early on, teaching her hand-to-hand combat and training her alongside their security teams to develop her confidence. After the events surrounding Lieutenant Commander Lind Xadas' apparent death during an encounter with the Orion Syndicate, Kara grew more and more withdrawn. Though she was always very cordial, she had not really made too friends during that first year. It wasn't until the Sally Ride went to Deep Space 5 to pick up some transfers that she would grow to let people in, including fellow Ensign Uhy Chorka and Lieutenants Jacob Bauer and Donovan Andersen. She would later become the Auxiliary Flight Controller on Alpha shift and take Ensign Sage's place while she went on Away Missions, increasing her profile among those of the Lower Decks as a gifted helmsman, whose skills rival Sage's. Starbase 1 After having served on the Sally Ride for several years, Kara wanted to be transferred to a Starbase as to work as an Engineer specializing in Starship Repairs so that she could have a quieter life and settle down. Taking a posting on Starbase 1, she learned from the best engineers. On The USS Maverick-A Although reluctant at first, Lieutenant Hart finally comes around and takes another commission on a starship, the Nebula Class USS Maverick-A. Trivia *She was created and named while an episode of Supergirl was on in the background. *In creating a full character sheet for Hart, the following Career Events were chosen to reflect Kara's experiences in on both the Sally Ride and Starbase 1: Mentored (by Rue), Solved an Engineering Crisis. *As a part of the USS Sally Ride Auxiliary Crew, she has the distinction of being the only fan-created NPC to appear in all three seasons of Shield of Tomorrow. *Shield of Tomorrow GM Eric Campbell's best individual roll of three natural crits belongs to her. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Hart, Kara Hart, Kara